undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Annoying Dog
|Obraz=Annoying Dog.gif |Lokalizacja= Różne |Leitmotif = Dogsong}} (pol. Irytujący Pies) - mały, biały, uśmiechający się pies, który reprezentuje twórcę gry - Toby'ego Foxa. Annoying Dog pojawia w wielu momentach w całej grze, zazwyczaj gdy w pobliżu znajduje się Papyrus. Zawsze gdy tylko pojawia się, w zabawny sposób rujnuje plany danej postaci. Zazwyczaj towarzyszy mu utwór "Dogsong". Annoying Dog występuje w wielu miejscach w grze, do najważniejszych z nich należą: Morderczy Most Grozy Annoying Dog jest tam częścią "zagadki" Papyrusa na moście prowadzącym do Snowdin. Wisi na linie zawiązanej wokół jego ciała. Walka z Papyrusem Kradnie kość będącą częścią "specjalnego ataku". Po tym jak Papyrus się na niego wścieka za zepsucie ataku, ten ucieka z Bullet Board razem z zdobytą kością. Można go zobaczyć ponownie, w czasie "absolutnie normalnego ataku". Dom Sansa i Papyrusa Jeśli bohater sprawdzi zlew w kuchni, Papyrus opowiada jak to podniósł zlew, aby móc zmieścić pod nim więcej kości. Następnie zwraca się do bohatera, żeby ten zajrzał do środka. Drzwi szafki otwierają się ukazując Annoying Doga gryzącego kość, zanim to wybiega z domu, jak Papyrus krzyczy na niego, aby mu ją oddał. Trzecie spotkanie z Mettatonem Tutaj Annoying Dog będzie jedną z bomb, którą protagonista musi rozbroić. Gdy klikniemy Check pojawi się tekst: "błoga nieświadomość jego sytuacji". Kiedy go rozbroimy pojawi się wiadomość: "Dog defused!" zamiast "Bomb defused!". Zagadka z pianinem Jak protagonista zagra "His Theme" na pianinie i spróbuje wziąć artefakt, to pokaże się informacja "Dźwigasz zbyt wiele psów" (You are carrying too many dogs). Gdy wyjmiemy Annoying Doga z ekwipunku, ten "wchłonie" artefakt i ucieknie poza ekran. * Jeśli protagonista będzie miał w ekwipunku 8 przedmiotów, to przy próbie wzięcia artefaktu zamiast "Dźwigasz zbyt wiele psów" pokaże się zwykły napis "Masz za dużo rzeczy" (You are carrying too much). Sekretny pokój Odblokowuje się go po nie dotknięciu żadnego napisu końcowego. Ten pokój znajduje się w Snowdin. Jest nazywany jako Mysterious Room. Gdy do niego wejdziemy zobaczymy Annoying Doga leżącego na dywanie. W pokoju znajduje się również drugi Annoying Dog, który jest atrapą, komputer, książka, kawałki puzzli i lina. Gdy przeczytamy książkę możemy odkryć, że Annoying Dog stworzył grę poprzez szczekanie. Gdy klikniemy na Annoying Doga pokaże nam się informacja: "Czy chcesz walczyć z psem?". Gdy wybierzemy "tak", pokaże nam się komunikat, że nie jesteśmy w stanie walczyć z psem. Dom Undyne Podczas spotkania z nią możemy zajrzeć do szafki, gdzie przechowuje swoje prezenty od Papyrusa. Ujrzymy wtedy mrugającego do nas Annoying Doga. Hard Mode Po walce z Toriel przybywa Annoying Dog i, ku jej niezadowoleniu, ogłasza koniec Hard Mode. Po dialogu następuje restart gry. Pokój psa thumb|Śpiący Annoying Dog Ujrzymy tam Annoying Doga biegającego lub śpiącego (jest to losowe). Ten pokój jest niedostępny bez modyfikowania pliku zapisu. Prawdziwa Pacyfistyczna Ścieżka Annoying Doga możemy ostatni raz zobaczyć na końcowym ekranie gry, gdzie zasypia pod napisem "THE END". Nie pojawia się, gdy bohater ukończył wcześniej Ludobójczą Ścieżkę. Błąd zapisu lub Anticheat 2 Jeżeli zapis się uszkodzi lub za bardzo zcheatujemy grę, to wtedy Annoying Dog na czarnym tle z muzyką "Dance of Dog" lub "Sing of Dog" (jest to losowe), będzie tańczyć (machać łapami i ogonem). (Co do 2 w anticheat: jeszcze Dirty Hacker Ending). Śmierć na początku gry Podczas pierwszej potyczki z Flowey'm, białe "przyjazne" pociski zabierają nam 19 punktów życia, ale kiedy w plikach gry ustawimy HP naszej postaci na 19 lub niższe Flowey zabije nas, a wtedy zobaczymy na ekranie tańczącego Annoying Doga. (można to zaliczyć do Anticheat) Inne spotkania W walkach z większością psów Straży Królewskiej w Snowdin, Annoying Dog może się pojawić podczas tury przeciwnika reprezentując potwory. Jedynie Doggo nie wykorzystuje go podczas bitwy. * Kiedy bohater ślizga się przez rząd drzew, po rozwiązaniu ostatniej zagadki przed dotarciem do Snowdin, na głowie Frisk pojawia się mała rzeźba śniegu. Zdarza się, że przypomina ona Annoying Doga. thumb|Annoying Dog jako jedna z dekoracji poroża * Annoying Dog niekiedy jest dekoracją na porożu Gyftrota. * Pojawia się na radarze podczas randki z Papyrusem. * Zdjęcie w ramce w Tem Shop przedstawia Annoying Doga. * Z przodu łódki River Person często pojawia się twarz Annoying Doga. * Jeśli zadzwonimy do Papyrusa niedaleko windy L2 w Hotland wspomni nam o tym, że pewien pies właśnie kradnie jego lasagne. * Kiedy rozwiązujemy zagadkę z kolorowymi płytkami Mettatona, wywołując przy tym wiele razy piranie, zobaczymy Doga w wodzie przez krótki moment. * Pojawia się również na wysypisku po lewej stronie ekranu, podczas "randki" z Alphys. thumb|W czasie spotkania z Alphys * Jeśli protagonista zabije wszystkich głównych bossów w grze (Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne i Mettaton) podczas Neutralnej Ścieżki i nikogo innego, to w rozmowie telefonicznej z Sansem powie on, że mały, biały pies został prezydentem i nic nie robi oraz że wydaje się być to najlepszym rozwiązaniem dla wszystkich. * Można go zobaczyć w tornadzie śmieci w pokoju Sansa. * Annoying Dog jest widoczny w czasie relacji na żywo Mettatona na jednym z budynków w tle. Galeria > Harddog.jpg|Annoying Dog w zakończeniu Hard Mode Ciekawostki * W plikach gry, niektóre sprite'y Annoying Doga zawierają słowo tobydog. * Annoying Dog porwał telefon Toriel. Prawdopodobnie z tego powodu Toriel nie odbierała telefonu aż do epilogu. * Jeśli zadzwonimy do Papyrusa w sekretnym pokoju, to zauważy on, iż w pokoju jest coś irytującego, ale nie będzie mógł ustalić co. Odnosi się to do Annoying Doga. * Efekt dźwiękowy, który został wykorzystany do Annoying Doga miał najpierw powstać dla Mario Paint. * Kiedy pójdziemy do Bratty i Catty na końcu Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki, Catty może wspomnieć o "kocie", którego widziała, opisując go jako małego i białego. Następnie Bratty ją poprawia, mówiąc, że to był pies. Mowa jest o właśnie Annoying Dogu. * Annoying Dog bardzo przypomina Samojeda(rasa północnych psów zaprzęgowych) przez spiczaste uszy, białe futro i wieczny "uśmiech". * Jeśli zadzwonimy do Toriel w pokoju z artefaktem mając Annoying Dog'a w wyposażeniu otrzymamy tekst: ,,Dźwięk dochodzi z środka wyposażenia'' * Z dziennika za drzwiami które zostają otwarte po przejściu napisów po pacyfistycznej ścieżce wynika, że Annoying Dog stworzył grę przez szczekanie. * Jeżeli zapis się uszkodzi, to wtedy Annoying Dog na czarnym tle z muzyką "Dance of Dog" będzie tańczyć (machać łapami i ogonem). de:Nerviger Hund en:Annoying Dog es:‎Annoying Dog fr:‎Chien Pénible ja:‎Annoying Dog ru:Надоедливая собака uk:Набридлива собака zh:煩人的狗 Kategoria:Postacie NPC